


Float [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: It was only about two weeks after Marty had reappeared from the grave that Jeff returned to the office one day and witnessed a spectacular sight.-or-Marty is having a surprising amount of fun with his new circumstances.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Wednesday 28th October - Float.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Float [Inktober 2020]

It was only about two weeks after Marty had reappeared from the grave that Jeff returned to the office one day and witnessed a spectacular sight.

He watched through the inner door, not wanting to disturb his partner in his- well, the best Jeff could describe them later was gymnastics. The ghost has jumping and tumbling, swiping his hands through objects and apparently experimenting with his new post-death powers. He had discovered that he could float in mid-air, sweeping around the room exactly like a cartoon ghost, and had also found that he could be stationary so he was 'standing' on the desk. However, when he jumped off, he ended up with his feet disappearing into the floor, and once he fell through altogether.

When this happened, Jeff chuckled, then realised that he couldn't stand there all day. Silently going back into the hallway, he made a show of entering, and was amused to see Marty trying to casually lean on his- Jeannie's- desk. In reality, he was gradually leaning through it, although he hadn't realised yet.

"Hey." Jeff put his coffee down and looked at his partner. "You alright?"

"Yes, fine! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've got the edge of that desk showing through your stomach."

The ghost looked down and corrected quickly. "Thanks. It's embarrassing, that, I keep forgetting I can't just lean on things."

"Do try to remember." Jeff sat down, looking at the large pile of paperwork he had to go through. "Did you so anything whilst I was away? Take out the rubbish?"

He received a glare from Marty. "Jeff, you know I can't-"

"Alright, keep your hair on, it was just a joke." There was an awkward pause. "I'd better get on with this paperwork."

Whilst pretending to be engrossed in tax returns for the next half hour, Jeff was really watching Marty out the corner of his eye. When he thought he was unobserved, the ghost was staring intently at various items on the shelves, apparently trying to control them. Jeff mentally shook his head, a small smile playing on his face. His partner, the ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> geddit? because the american show was called
> 
> Late again, but there's some groundwork on tomorrow's so hopefully that one won't be too bad. This one's kinda rushed but there we are :/


End file.
